Mrs Jessica Cullen
by El Leon Y La Oveja
Summary: When Jessica Stanley first sets eyes upon the dashing Edward Cullen, it's love at first sight...or so she thinks. Jessica has immediate plans for them to get together but Edward doesn't quite share her enthusiasm... NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT
1. Butterflies

_Butterflies_

I don't understand life sometimes. It throws something at you but it's something that you can't have, no matter how much you want it.

That was exactly how I felt during those first few weeks.

"OH MY GOD, JESS!" Lauren had whispered excitedly in my ear. I couldn't help but feel pleased that she was talking to me. "Have you seen the new kids?" I shook my head. In Forks, there were no such thing as new kids who arrived without turning the entire town upside down. I had religiously followed news of them, getting the latest gossip from my parents. I hadn't seen the family yet but I was sure that they'd never be able to live up to their rumours.

"What are they like?" I asked Lauren. Her eyes widened and she leaned in to tell me what she knew. I had a feeling that this lesson was going to go by very slowly.

"They, well, the guys, are DROP-DEAD GORGEOUS." Lauren had been known to go for anything in trousers so it was hardly surprising.

"And the girls are mega-fit!" Mike Newton rocked his chair back to join our conversation. I frowned. Was Mike EVER going to notice me?

"Really?" Lauren sneered. "I didn't really notice them. I don't think that they're anything special."

"Are they in this biology class?" I asked, interested. If Mike could fall for the new kids so quickly, so could I. Perhaps we could double date...

"That would be awesome except two of the guys are older than us." Lauren replied.

"And that hot blonde chick," Mike added. "Too bad."

"What about the rest?" I enquired. Lauren took one look at the door and squealed under her breath, which was, in Lauren-land, not very quietly at all.

"OHMYGOSH! No, don't look now! You'll make it obvious!" I reluctantly twisted my neck around again.

"The whole school's been talking about them all day. One more conversation isn't going to make much difference." Angela, who was sitting across the isle from Lauren leaned over.

"I'd hate to be talked about so much on my first day," Angela chipped in. "You guys should stop. It's not going to help them settle in." Lauren rolled her eyes at me.

"Angela, could you go preach at someone else, please? Or save it for daddy's sermons. I'm not in the mood right now."

"What's the matter now?" I sighed. Lauren clenched her fists.

"One of the new kids, the gorgeous dark-haired one...he's taken! It's SO unfair! I just can't believe..."

It was at that moment that my heart missed more than one beat. The most amazing guy EVER, in the history of the universe sauntered into MY biology class. Thank god there was an empty table in front of Lauren and me. His eyes, his face, his hair, his BODY, everything about him could have been selected carefully from a line-up of male models. I might have fallen off my chair if Lauren hadn't caught my arm and hissed in my ear.

"That's Edward." I nodded, unable to get words out. So this was what they meant by 'love at first sight'. I wondered if he'd noticed me yet. He must have, I was staring at him enough.

"Don't tell me that you like him!" Lauren muttered in disbelief. I shrugged.

"He seems...okay." Lauren sniffed.

"Perfect is the word that you're looking for, Jess. When I get Emmett, we can double date." Mike snorted quietly.

"He's not available, Lauren. That kinda mucks up that plan." Lauren scowled at Mike.

"You think that I'm going to let something stupid like existing girlfriends get in the way of my future relationships? Hell, no!"

Edward walked up to Mr Banner and received a textbook. They exchanged a few words that I couldn't hear and then smiled politely. Edward was directed to the free double bench in front of us. Excellent. When we dated, I could move and sit next to him. I was sure that Lauren could find some guy to sit with in Biology.

"Today we have a new student with us. This is Edward Cullen. I'd like everyone to welcome him into our class." Mr Banner sat down at his desk and started ruffling through a few papers. Cue Jessica.

"Hi!" I chirped, shifting my chair forward as far as I could before I was unable to breathe from being squished into the bench so tightly. Edward turned around very slowly and smiled politely. He then resumed his former position facing forward without speaking. Lauren and I exchanged a glance. No matter how gorgeous he was, there was something strange about him that made me want to run away. I fought that urge, believing it to be the symptom of some sudden love. That was all it was, stage fright.

"So, um...how are...you finding your first day?" I mumbled, having trouble getting the words out. What was the matter with me? Lauren and Mike were staring at me like I'd gone crazy.

"It's a nice school." Edward replied and then turned around again. Was he shy? Uninterested to the point of rudeness? I decided to try again.

"Where have you moved from then? Used to the cold and wet yet?" I tried to joke. Maybe humour would bring this guy out of his shell.

"Alaska." A single word in reply and he didn't even wait for my answer before facing the front again. What was his problem? And my joke had fallen flat because Alaska was probably one million times colder than it was in Forks.

"So you're used to the cold." Edward nodded and turned around halfway in his seat.

"Do you mind if I just..." he signalled to the unopened textbook in front of him. "I just want to do a bit of background reading before class. I should really try to catch up.." I nodded, feeling about three inches tall. At least I knew that he was hardworking.

"Sure!" I replied, trying to sound bright and breezy. "If you need any...uh help, just ask. Extra tutoring, after-school, err... whatever, I'm there." He nodded again and opened the textbook.

Why did I say that? Why weren't my words coming out right? Why had he hardly looked me in the eyes? Had I just embarrassed myself out of this century?

"Way to go." Lauren congratulated me with sarcasm. "And the award for most desperate schoolgirl goes to...Jessica Stanley."

"Ssshh!" I hissed. I hoped he hadn't heard that. At least he knew my name now. Damn! I should have introduced myself before! Why hadn't I done that? No wonder he was acting so weirdly!

I shook my head at my own stupidity and vowed not to mess it up again tomorrow. We had double biology after lunch. I couldn't wait. And then I remembered something amazing. Lauren had a doctor's appointment with the new doctor tomorrow afternoon. I suspected more STIs. Anyway, her absence would give me the perfect excuse to move to sit next to Edward! We'd get to talk all lesson. He'd probably ask me to the dance before the two hours were up! And then the rest would just fall into place.

Mrs Jessica Cullen...how much more perfect could life get? Imagine what our children would look like! They'd be supermodels!

I was definitely in love with Edward Cullen.


	2. Destiny

I had spent all of last night preparing for this moment. Double biology. With Edward Cullen. Alone. Just the two of us. It had taken me about three hours to do my hair and make-up this morning; I'd got up at four-thirty just to make sure that everything was perfect. And spent the entire ride to school re-touching my lip-gloss in Angela's wing mirror. Her car was much more bumpy than Lauren's but unfortunately, I was stuck with a crappy ride because Miss STI was taking the morning off to visit the clinic "with her Mom." Like hell she was! Did she think that I was stupid or something? Anyway, more importantly, Edward Cullen. I'd made it through lunch without spilling something all over myself, I'd redone my hair in the bathroom and I was ready to go get me some Cullen.

OHMYGOSH, that guy is GORGEOUS! His skin is a little pale from living in Alaska but that's nothing that a few weeks in Florida wouldn't cure. My mom told me that the Cullens are stinking rich actually so let's make it a month. When we're officially going out, I bet he'll invite me on holiday with him ALL the time. Those rich guys always do.

It's not like it's not gonna take work though. Edward Cullen is obviously REALLY REALLY shy. That's why he was so quiet and...distant yesterday. His first day in a new school must have been confusing enough. Clearly, he wasn't into all the gossip although I would have LOVED being the centre of attention. As they say, opposites attract.

Edward can't have failed to sense the connection between us in Biology yesterday. I felt so weird when I got home and I thought about him ALL night. That must be love, right? I fell asleep trying to picture him topless...hmmm...I bet he's got a six-pack hidden away under there. Grrr, why won't he wear tighter t-shirts? Or better still, no t-shirt! Damn it! Why can't we live in Florida where guys can get away with that kind of thing?!

I gulped as I stepped into the biology classroom and quickly checked my reflection in the glass panel of the door. I was easily the most stunning female in class and next to Angela, I looked like a goddess. Had she even bothered to brush her hair this morning? And that ugly sweater dress?! So last season! Edward was the sort of guy who'd never go for an ugly girl. He deserved someone as gorgeous as him and he was about to meet her. Me.

For some stupid reason, I was so distracted gazing at him that I took my usual seat at the table behind his. YOU IDIOT, JESS, I yelled at myself. WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? I'd just have to lean over and talk to him. Good thing that I'd worn a low top. My boobs were my best weapon.

"Um...hi...Edward..." I stammered. What was that? Where had my seductive voice gone? I'd been practising all night! Better make a quick recovery. I flicked my hair but my hand accidentally hit his arm. EMBARASSING! I blushed about a million shades of red and Edward lowered his head as if he was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry!" I muttered, failing once again, at the seductive voice. What the hell was going on? Why couldn't I be sexy? It had worked on my giant teddy bear!

"That's quite alright." Edward replied, in his dreamy voice. How did he make his tone so soft and enticing? He was DEFINITELY flirting with me.

"So...did you..um get the...uh...homework done...alright?" Was my tongue going into sleep mode? I couldn't actually get the words out. Edward nodded.

"I think so." And turned around to face the front.

So he was playing hard to get! Obviously, he didn't want to seem like a right pimp who starts making his way through the female population of Forks a day after he arrives. Well, two could play at that game. I wouldn't make myself seem eager at all. Let him come to you, Jess, I told myself confidently. If he doesn't fall for you, he's got serious issues.

But he would. Edward Cullen would be mine. And it was likely to be sooner rather than later. I mean, the guy didn't have forever at his disposal, right?


End file.
